Raise It Up
by ShingetsuXMangetsu
Summary: Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he doesn't think he's heard a true word from him yet. Kurofai, full A/N inside
1. The Looking Glass So Shiny And New

**Summery:**

_Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-himeon a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet._

**Chapter:** _The looking glass so shiny and new_

**Warnings: **_Sexual content, strong language_

**Please review and enjoy~**

}{

It was nothing like home. It _wasn't_ home, but Kurogane thought it should at least be something like it. Tomoyo-hime loved it but she loved _anything_ unfamiliar, unknown. She liked the style; the towering castle, the white varnished floors, the ornate furniture. Everything was gilded, gleaming with gold and brass. The windows were high but sealed. They let in blinding light but there was no airflow to speak of; it only deepened the ninjas feeling that if they stayed too long he might suffocate.

Shirasagi was sprawling, cavernous, connected by winding hallways and open air courtyards. Even inside there were touches of the earth; deep red wood and fresh cut bamboo stalks. In Versailles? Nothing. Even the roses, pristine, white, he later learned were glamoured; enchanted to never wilt. They had been dead for years, decades, centuries maybe, he didn't know. Magic had a way of doing that; making something long dead behave as if it were alive. He'd always hated illusions.

But he was stuck there for at least another month, his own fault he supposed, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Kendappa-ou had suggested Tomoyo-hime arrive early and spend spend some of the season in France; she _was_ next in line for the throne after all and it would pay for her to begin making political allies. There would be other dignitaries before the week of the ball and it was safe; she had almost convinced Kurogane to let her go with only a small band of ninja, but in the end he insisted he come, just in case.

His own damn fault.

He had never liked sitting court. He was a ninja, a warrior; he wasn't meant to stew in one place for so long. Tomoyo-hime happily watched the entertainers, smiling and clapping at all the right times; he was stuck hovering over he shoulder, bored and restless.

He found the French court infinitely more trying than that at Shirasagi; for starters at Shirasagi they actually _talked _about _politics_ and the country and surrounding nations. In Paris, at the palace of Versailles, they watched dancers and acrobats, ate overly sweetened pastries and got _absolutely nothing _done. The dancers held little interest for him; they were slim and lovely, both male and female, and they twirled through the room gracefully to unfamiliar music. They wore tops cropped to show lean stomachs and intricate, jeweled henna tattoos. Their hair was dark and glossy, their eyes a rich brown, their skin tan. They were from India he thought.

There were acrobats that tumbled in choreographed lines, bouncing onto each other's shoulders form precariously balanced pyramids and stars. They were court entertainers for the king of Spain, who was in France on business with the King Ashura. Kurogane had ninja under his command who could perform the same feats and kill a man while they were at it.

He wasn't completely unoccupied though, not by a long shot. The one who held his attention though wasn't meant to entertain him. _Someone_, of course, but not him.

Although, to be fair, he wasn't the only one stealing glances at the king's most... _exotic_ companion. Guards and guests alike couldn't help but stare at the creature that knelt at His Majesty's feet, head nestled in his lap, the king's fingers carding through his hair. He wasn't the only concubine the king kept at hand; there were others present even at that moment, all charming young men, French, with ebony hair and smoldering dark eyes. They sat on the arms of his chair, draped their hands on his shoulders, sipped from tall glasses of bubbling alcohol and ate delicate pastries, all while insidiously, quietly, cunningly but, if you watched closely, _obviously_ competing for attention from the King, murmuring quietly too him, posing and preening.

Except for one.

He didn't look at all like the rest; his hair was more akin to ivory than ebony, his eyes a bright crystal blue. He smiled, but didn't chatter like the others. He didn't need to; he already had the king's attention, along with everyone else's.

But they stared because he was an oddity. Kurogane heard whispers that he resembled a person from a bordering country, but he had never seen a German for himself and had nothing to compare to.

Still, that wasn't why he watched; it was something about he face, his expression. He didn't simper and smolder like the others, didn't flirt and pander and suck champagne down like water. He smiled.

Constantly.

Almost eerily.

Almost _unhappily_.

Which didn't make sense because what did _he_ have to be unhappy about? He was a pampered pet of the king and a favored one at that. Sure being a pet wouldn't be _his_ idea of happiness but it wasn't as if people just fell into a position like that; he sold himself, that was a given.

Which left him wondering _why?_ Because watching him, seeing him all but flinch when touched, seeing him cast his eyes down at contact the others vied for, it left him uneasy for reasons he didn't know.

But then he'd see a spark, just a spark, of _defiance _in his eyes and all he could do was stare, watch until the spark died, until blue flame frosted over and the smile intensified, blazing with frozen beauty, just like a dead rose.

_Pretty_

_Perfect_

_Paralyzed_

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	2. How Quickly The Glamour Fades

**Summery:**

_Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-himeon a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet._

**Chapter:** _The looking glass so shiny and new_

**Warnings: **_Sexual content, strong language_

**AN: **_ Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts! Also, thanks to **mistfur** and **wolf1380** for their lovely reviews! Please keep them coming ^^-__  
><em>

**Please review and enjoy~**

The warrior let out a controlled breath as he rounded the corner into...

A dead end.

Not entirely dead; there was a large picture window, the top panes an intricate stained glass design casting shards of color onto the floor. The sky was cloudless and painfully blue. He dragged his hand over his brow, raking it back through his hair.

There was nothing for him to do. _Nothing._ Tomoyo was in her private rooms, in danger of nothing but the fact that she spent more time talking to the royal tailor about current French fashion than she did making political allies. She was safe and sound and that was nice and all but Kurogane didn't know what to do with himself. She had the inane idea that he should take a vacation, relax, _vegetate._

He didn't want to relax, _certainly_ didn't want to take a vacation, but he _was _acutely aware that he hadn't been outside since they arrived, almost a week before hand.

So that day, instead of watching his princess-equipped with a medallion that translated her words into French or something like it-the tailor and a multitude of assistants play dress-up, he decided to find his way to the gardens.

But before he could do that he had to find his way off of the fourth floor which was proving to be much more difficult than it should have been.

He was a _ninja_; he had an impeccable sense of direction, so why did he keep getting turned around? Every way he went he ended up at a dead end or another hall. Occasionally he'd bump into a servant and he was sure, even without a medallion of his own, he could manage to convey a need for direction but... _Damn it, _he was a grown man he could find his way out of a building!

But he did pause, if only for a moment, to watch the cats that lounged in the puddles of sunlight, steady and intense on the floor. Some walked lazily in circles, reminding him of koi in a pond. A pond of sun.

There were cats _everywhere_ at Versailles_, _lounging in the sun and stalking along the edges of hallways, tripping people on the stairs and always following the king himself. Apparently the man refused to have them turned out onto the street, had the cooks put down scraps for them. It earned him the reputation of having a good heart. Kurogane thought it was insane.

But then there were the temple cats that sometimes wandered the halls at Shirasagi. All two of them. He didn't how many animals made their home at Versailles but it was more than two and deffinetely more than he cared for. They were unsettling in the way they held his gaze, blinking quizzically and stalking away, bored. Something else about them set him on edge but he couldn't pinpoint it so he moved on, turning and stalking back the way he came.

It was some time later that he found himself in a slightly less deserted portion of the castle; staff bustled around him, toting bedding for newly arriving guests.

It was a yearly thing, the party at Versailles; he'd never been in attendance before but last year Kendappa-ou had gone and she'd deemed it safe enough to send her younger sister for some 'worldly experience'. Kurogane thought she seemed quite worldly enough, but who was he to argue?

He was well aware of the strange looks he received but he was beyond caring. It wasn't so much his coloring that made him stand out; most of the people around him had, if not dark skin, dark hair or eyes. It was his features-high cheek bones, almond eyes-that set him apart from the others, not to mention he was a head taller than everyone around him which, come to think of it, wasn't actually out of the ordinary.

That was the least of his concerns though; he wanted out. Now.

And it was just as he was preparing to breakdown and _ask_ someone how the hell he was supposed to get out of there, a small _something_ collided with his chest and bounced off, managing to break the ninja's stride, if only for a moment.

That something turned out to be a boy, somewhere in his teens, who, to his credit, hadn't fallen but was rubbing his nose rather forlornly. Eventually, large amber eyes blinked up at him and the kid flushed, clasping his hands in front of himself and bowing deeply.

" _Ah! excusez-moi, je suis tellement désolé_!"

The warrior rolled his eyes; he hadn't thought it was possible to actually get _sick_ of a language but the lyrical French he was subjected to day in and day out was beginning to grate. He mumbled something like 'whatever' and again the kid blinked at him. Gods he was like an _owl_.

"You're from Nihon!"

That got his attention; he had been ready to move strait past the living projectile, but his exclamation happened to be in Nihongo and Kurogane hadn't heard that from anyone but his princess in almost a week. He paused and turned, staring down at the kid.

"Yeah... How do you-"

"My father traveled when I was younger; we spent a few years in Nihon. Tell me, do you still-"

"How do I get to the gardens?"

"The wha-"

"The gardens, the stables, _outside_."

"Oh, umm, you just go strait back that way till you reach the staircase..."

"I just came from there!"

Blink.

"Well... there are some spacial enchantments to make the inside of the palace bigger than the outside... sometimes, if you aren't used to it, you can get turned around."

"Uh-huh."

The novelty of of Nihongo being spoken _without_ a little magic medallion had quickly worn off and he was back on target. The boy called something after him but he didn't take notice.

Of course, in heading back the way he came, he passed directly in front of Tomoyo-hime's rooms and, despite the best of ninja skills, his princess always seemed to know exactly where he was.

"Kurogane!"

He froze, just a step past her door and backed up.

"Tomoyo-hime?"

"I need an escort for dinner."

"Okay..?"

She smiled, that wicked little smile that meant it was too late to run.

"Well come on; we dine _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	3. I Start Spinning Slipping Out Of Time

**Summery:**

_Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-himeon a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet._

**Chapter:** _I start spinning slipping out of time_

**Warnings: **_Sexual content, strong language_

**AN: **_ Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts! And a BIG BIG thank you to**tokyoblackbird **her wonderful, inspiring review, it's the only reason you're getting a chapter this week^^' Please keep them coming!__  
><em>

**Please review and enjoy~**

Dinner was... loud. It amazed the ninja, the sheer amount of _noise_****that was constantly blaring at Versailles. His head was still ringing and his stomach was steadily churning. He had yet to discover any dish that agreed with him; everything was cooked to death, fatty, gamy, sweet, or unappetizing in some way he couldn't describe. Every meal left him feeling heavy, even the fish, which would have been fine if not for the sauce it was smothered in.

The ninja growled and shifted onto his side, shoving blankets further down his waist. He was used to spending all day training and patrolling, then sleeping like the dead for a few hours before doing it all again. How in hell was he supposed to to be still all day and then _sleep_ for ten hours? It was infuriating, not to mention the fact that the beds were nothing like the futons he was used to; his was high off the floor, with posts at each corner and a gauzy white canopy draped over it. There were _far_ too many pillows, most of which he'd already thrown to the floor, and blankets that were too heavy for the season. He didn't understand how a _bed_ could be that_ uncomfortable_ but it was making him restless. The sheets stuck to the slick skin of his back as he rolled over, staring at the window. The curtains hung limp, untouched by any breeze. Through the gap he could make out a black night sky and sparkling clusters of starts.

In Nihon he would spend hours roaming the castle roof before going to sleep. It wasn't just for Tomoyo-hime's benefit but for his as well; he always slept better after a breath of fresh air, something his room was severely lacking.

It was after minutes of idle staring that he released a grunt and ripped the twisted sheets away from his legs, swinging them over the side of the bed before standing and crossing to the window.

He flicked the latch open and eyed the center; it was painted over, sealed. It took a solid push to force the window open but once he did an electric summer breeze rushed through, sending the curtains billowing towards the ceiling. It brought with it the smell of lavender, heady and consuming.

Without thinking he grabbed the sill with both hands and brought one foot up, ready to climb out.

He paused, perhaps due to Tomoyo-hime's constant lecturing about what was, and was not, proper behavior for them as guests. He always thought she made too big a deal of etiquette but then he thought of how _he_ would react upon finding a guest's bodyguard traipsing around the roof at Shirasagi. _Not well_, was his understated conclusion, and he narrowed his eyes in thought.

He wasn't _afraid_ of the royal guards, far from it; they were undertrained, loud, _clumsy_. He wasn't afraid of his _princess_ either, but he was... _wary_, of what sort of reaction his getting in a fight would garner... He wasn't quite sure what she would do but 'cruel' and 'unusual' were the words he generally associated with her punishments.

Then again... he glanced around, looking at the small area of flat roof before him, then craning his head up towards what was above him; there wasn't a singly sentry anywhere but ground level. It was pathetic really, how poorly coordinated their defenses were, but in this case it served his purpose so he let it go, levering himself out the window and onto the roof, glancing at the rows of windows on either side of him before jumping and effortlessly grabbing hold of the ledge above him, pulling himself easily onto the very top of the building.

It was no feat of balance to walk along the edge of the roof; the fresh air was cool under the moon and swaths of stars swirled through the sky. He could find all the same constellations his father had shown him when he was a child; Hotohori, the star and Nuriko, the willow. The moon was a sliver and the stars had nothing to compete with; they shone out of the blackness like cat's eyes.

He walked for a few minutes, just strait, staying close to the edge. He kept his footsteps quiet, unsure of whom he was walking over. With the spacial-illusion-whatever he could really be over _anyone's_****rooms, or even more than one at a time.

He could see the rest of the city from where he was and he dropped down to sit. Even that late at night there were lights blazing.

In Nihon the nights were quiet; Shirasagi was relatively removed from the city and the only real noise was the crickets, chirping at all hours of the night. In France he could hear the general hum of humanity and it irked him.

He rolled his eyes at himself. He was a _ninja_, as he often had to remind himself; he was supposed to be adaptable, not some homesick fool. He hissed out a slow breath as he rocked onto his back, watching the stars like they might disappear.

}{

It was some time later that he heard the familiar creak of a window being forced open. He jolted upright, straining to hear the rustle of cloth and a faint grunt of exertion.

Fingers latched onto the ledge before him and, faster than he could roll backwards and disappear into the darkness, faster than he thought was possible, the owner of the hand swung themselves up onto the ledge into a crouch, head bowed as they caught their balance, tousled hair floating in the breeze.

Tousled _blonde_ hair.

_The concubine_

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	4. Was That The Wrong Pill To Take

**Summery:**

_Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet._

**Chapter:** _I start spinning slipping out of time_

**Warnings: **_Sexual content, strong language_

**AN: **_ Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts! Thanks to **mistfur, tokyoblackbird, Lockwyn Woodspire, wolf1380 and LuckyTheBlackCat **for their FABULOUS reviews, I 3 you guys^^-Please keep them coming!__  
><em>

**Please review and enjoy~**

_The concubine..._

Kurogane held absolutely still, eyeing the man who was either willfully ignoring him or completely oblivious to his presence. The ninja suspected the latter as he watched him straiten the white robe tied loosely around his waist and sniff, reaching up to curl a strand on flyaway hair around his pale ear. There was a large purpling bruise on his wrist and it stood out plainly against skin that glowed white in the darkness.

His father had taught him when he was just a child to sense the auras of people and a objects, to better understand his surroundings in a fight. He also taught him to read the auras of people, to an extent, to better understand the people in his life. While the blonde was distracted, he took his chance, closing his eyes and pushing out for him, slowly allowing the foreign presence to envelope him.

_Cold_

That was the first sensation, a shiver down his spine that wasn't in any way unpleasant. It was like the first shuddering chill you felt when you stepped out into virgin snow, the kind that blanketed the land overnight and sucked away sound, turning everything soft and quiet and white. But white wasn't what he saw; frosted purple, lilac, flooded his mind. He smelled vanilla, light and delicate, barely there. He smelled the snow, metallic in contrast. It was intoxicating in way that made him tired, made his muscles go slack and his mind go blank.

It wasn't until he felt that presence jolt, suddenly smelling much more like snow and fear than vanilla did he open his eyes, still slightly dazed as he took in the blonde's incredulous face, bleached blue eyes glinting in the dark. His unusually red lips parted and closed several times before he spoke.

"Que sur la... Terre que tu fais ici?"

The ninja's brow creased at the unfamiliar sound of his voice; it was light, lyrical, but... the language didn't flow from him like the others. It was broken choppy. He was far from fluent.

"I don't speak French."

The smaller man didn't so much as blink when he spoke. Still as a statue he stared back at the ninja who had relaxed from a squat into a seated position. Slowly, he did the same, bending his legs at his side, propping himself up on his hand.

"Eh bien... vous avez certainement... ah... m'a fait sursauter..."

His voice was heavily accented, lilting and... pleasant, if a little guarded. That smile was there though, fake and exhausted.

"Why would you keep talking once you know I can't understand you? What the hell kind of sense does that make?"

There was a pause, then a smirk, then another torrent of speech, longer but calmer, drawn out. He ended it with some cheeky grin and Kurogane cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, whatever..."

He considered standing, leaving the blonde to his smart ass attitude, but the idea of returning to his hot, stuffy little room was not a pleasant one and before he knew it the smaller man moved from in front to beside him, crossing his legs and looking out onto the city.

"Mon nom est Fai."

"Huh?"

He turned to him suddenly, already used to the silence, and screwed up his face when he found the blonde wasn't even looking at him. When he did turn though he beamed, splayed a hand on his chest and repeated himself.

"Fai."

Oh...

"Kurogane..."

"Enchantée!"

"Yeah..."

They fell into silence once more, night breeze shifting wild blonde hair distractingly in the corner of his vision.

He shifted, trying to get comfortable. He had felt something, just before _Fai_ had noticed him and snapped him out of his thoughts. Felt something in his aura, something just _different_, but he hadn't had a chance to figure it out. Now, with Fai in his own little world, he tried again, suppressing a pleased shiver at the twinge of cold.

His breathing slowed, his chin tipped down and Fai's aura washed over him.

_Magic_.

Not the same as the magic he could feel in Tomoyo-hime, but magic all the same, _powerful_ magic, that filled his aura.

The feeling was... muffled though, something he couldn't _quite_ feel completely, like an itch he couldn't scratch. He knew it was there... but it felt like it wasn't. Suppressed.

His eyes flicked open and he resisted the urge to look over. The feeling was unexpected and strange but _he_ felt strange, letting the blonde know he'd been poking around in his aura.

Stranger though was the sheer power he could now feel rolling off of the man. It didn't make _sense, _for a sorcerer of that level to be a consort, a kept _pet._

But even as he considered that, there was something else simmering in his mind, something even more troubling.

He could still feel it, the lingering ghost of the _sadness _he'd felt in Fai; it was eating at him like it was his own feeling, his own emotion, a staggering hopelessness that left him wondering _what_ exactly had happened to Fai for it to be so overwhelmingly entrenched in his aura, his mind, that it passed so easily from one to another.

But when he did eventually chance a look at his rooftop companion, his face was the picture of serenity, calm and lost in his own thoughts, cheeks flushed and eyes dancing with reflected light of the same stars Kurogane's father had shown him so long ago.

_Beautiful_

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	5. You Made A Deal

**Summery:**

_Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet._

**Chapter:** _You made a deal _

**Warnings: **_Sexual content, strong language_

**AN: **_ Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and reviews! I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to last chapters reviews but I will try to catch up today ^^' Please keep reviewing though, I read and appreciate every single one!__  
><em>

**Please review and enjoy~**

Kurogane woke to the sound of birds and the sensation of bricks, or what felt like bricks anyway; closer inspection revealed his bed to be tile.

_Roof tile._

He bolted upright with a groggy curse, startling a dozen or so morning doves that had taken up post around him. They scattered into the dark early morning sky, cooing, unsettled. The sun had yet to rise but the horizon was pink, the air hazy. Above him was black; the breeze had settled and the muggy heat of day was already rising. He raked his hand through thick hair, catching in a knot that he forced his way through.

He recalled how he ended up on the roof, but he hadn't intended to _sleep_ there. The damn blonde bastard could have at _least_ woken him-

The damn blonde bastard rolled over, facing the edge of the roof. The ninja shifted to face him, cocking his head as the man stretched in his sleep like a cat, long legs extending, the hem of his bunched robe riding higher and higher until he relaxed again, legs bent gently, fingers threaded through the silver-gold hair at the back of his head.

He sighed; never in his life had he been so _careless_; to _fall asleep_ on the roof of palace in a country he still didn't quite trust was unforgivable, not to mention doing so in front of the king's favored _pet_.

But the latter thought didn't last long; he was surprisingly unconcerned about whether Fai would go running to the king or not. His guess was no, as he was fairly certain the blonde wasn't supposed to be sneaking out onto the roof either. Fai had the air of someone with a secret and the only good thing about secretive people is they aren't usually eager to rat someone out, lest that person return the favor.

He picked himself up, rubbed a smudge of dirt off of the bare skin of his shoulder and contemplated the sight before him.

He honestly didn't want to wake the blonde; he looked more than content, his side rising and falling gently with each breath. It was still dark enough that his pale skin glowed like moonstone and he could clearly see a row of hickeys along his pale throat, so dark and harsh they looked like bruises.

Fai shifted in his sleep again, his robe shifting ever higher and, without thinking, Kurogane reached out and tugged it down, the edge of his thumb skimming over the fine skin of his thigh. He froze as the slighter man stiffened, holding his breath as he slowly withdrew his hand.

When Fai rolled towards him, everything slowed down; his nose twitched, his brow furrowed then smoothed and his eyes slid open, gazing hazily up at him. For just one second everything was silent and heady and his eyes were_ glowing_ in the grey light.

But then everything shattered when Fai blinked and jolted upright, slapping his hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide and truly horrified and the ninja couldn't help but think he was overreacting; it wasn't an ideal circumstance but the sun hadn't quite risen and there was no reason he couldn't just slip back inside, most likely unnoticed.

But that didn't seem to matter; his breathing picked up, his gaze was frantic, glancing towards the horizon where he stared, wide-eyed, for several long seconds before dropping his head and releasing a whoosh of breath, seeming to deflate. He laughed tiredly, humorlessly, catching the ninja's puzzled gaze and smiling, looking too relieved for words. Kurogane cocked his head and Fai shook his in response, dismissing any concern.

But his muscles still had the tense of someone about to move and, without warning, he darted forward, pressing a kiss low on the warriors cheek, almost at his jaw.

Kurogane froze, hand half way to the man's waist before he could stop it. His lips were soft, warm, _plush_ against his skin and the kiss seemed endless, until of course the blonde _did_ pull away, and then it seemed far too quick.

But there was that coy smile, those half lidded eyes, those pale, drawn up shoulders, looking all too vulnerable and sweet and mind-numbingly _wanton_ all at the same time and when he spoke, that voice like a silver bell, and Kurogane couldn't help but stare and _listen_, even as he spoke words that made no sense to him.

"_Merci de me réveiller, Kuro-sama_."

And then he was gone, disappearing over the edge and back through his own window, leaving the ninja to make his way back to his own room, his fatigued subconscious filled with moonstone and sapphire, silver bells and ivory.

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	6. And Now It Seems You Have To Offer Up

**Summery:**

_Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet._

**Chapter: **_And now it seems you have to offer up_

**Warnings: **_Sexual content, strong language_

**AN: **_ Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and reviews! And big thanks to **t****okyoblackbird, LuckyTheBlackCat, pseudo-quill, Mirariko and** **silinde-kun**,who all left such wonderful reviews! You all inspire me to write more~__  
><em>

**Please review and enjoy~**

The sun was long risen when Kurogane woke for the second time that morning. It streamed through his open window and pooled on the floor like melted butter, glinting off the gold detail of the large armoire in the corner.

He was sprawled across his bed, above the blankets, head throbbing with the dull headache one gets from sleeping _too much. _He growled and rolled onto his side; he couldn't win.

His memories of the night before came in fragments, fleeting images that passed so quickly he was ready to dismiss it as a dream until...

Until he got to the _kiss_.

That was no dream; the memory of it was so strong he could feel the soft heat of it on his cheek, the rush it had sent through him still hummed through his veins. It was disconcerting, the feeling having lasted so long. It wasn't his first kiss, cheek or otherwise, and it certainly wasn't his first kiss from another man. He was a ninja, a warrior; he'd been dragged out drinking and whoring on more than one occasion by the men he fought beside. He'd done far more intimate things than a simple kiss on the cheek, so why did it seem so much more... _gratifying_? Of course, the men he'd been with were common whores, streetwalkers with addictions to fuel and masters too please; they were scarred, bruised, foul mouthed and sallow skinned, welcoming the next man into their bed before the last could get his boots on.

Fai on the other hand was _beautiful_ and, though Kurogane wasn't normally the type to draw a distinction between a brothel hooker and a royal bedwarmer, there was no denying that the blonde was charming. He knew there was no difference, whether someone was with street rabble or a blue-blooded king, that they were a prostitute either way, but he had trouble thinking of Fai that way. He was bright and lovely and though he saw the sadness in him and knew the happiness wasn't true, at least it wasn't an act to attract _customers._ He'd seen harlots go from sweet and submissive and cussing and spitting in seconds; Fai actually had _class._

But there was more to the man than blinding charm; he could see it in those sapphire eyes, a biting intelligence that he had yet to experience simply because of the language barrier. It wasn't just _his_ language barrier though; it was painfully obvious that Fai barely spoke French himself. Occasionally, if he thought and spoke carefully, his words sounded smooth and unencumbered, but otherwise Kurogane could see him thinking about each syllable. His accent was noticeable but unfamiliar and the ninja caught himself wondering just _where _he was from.

And yet the accent wasn't the most confusing part, not by a long shot; he had by no means forgotten about Fai's strange, suppressed power.

It wasn't like Tomoyo-hime's magic, that was certain. The princess was primarily a dream-seer and while she held great power, he could feel the limitations when he read her aura. But Fai... he could only _guess_ at what the blonde was capable of. His magic was veiled, hidden by a layer of hazy grey fog, the source of which the ninja didn't know.

But there was power there, without a doubt, and he couldn't help but wonder why on earth the man wasn't a _royal__magician, _a court sorcerer, an adviser, a _general_. He would be a powerful weapon, an asset to the government, so why in hell was he part of the damn king's _harem_?

With a sigh the man pushed himself up off the bed and crossed, barefoot, to the window. His room looked out onto the palace entrance and he could see a dark wood carriage pulling up towards the front hall. Foreign dignitaries arriving for the party he guessed; it wasn't far off.

Perhaps that was why Fai had no place in the government; he was foreign. Maybe Ashura kept him as he was so that he was close if needed, but not official.

He doubted it.

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	7. But Will It Ever Be Enough?

**Summery:**

_Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet._

**Chapter: **_But will it ever be enough?_

_**Warnings: **Sexual content, strong language_

**AN: **_ Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and all the reviews! I'll tell you right now I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but I'm working on the next one right now (which will be from Fai's POV) And I think ya'll will like it ^^__  
><em>

**Please review and enjoy~**

It was by way of attendant that Kurogane found himself summoned to tea with his princess and King Ashura.

The page happened to be the same auburn haired, amber eyed young man who'd _bounced_ off of him the day before. This time he was much more composed, at least until he caught sight of just who he had been sent to collect. He looked up at the ninja and flushed furiously, bowing in Nihon custom.

"You are... Kurogane-sama?"

"What do you want?"

His broad frame filled the doorway, his shoulders almost touching either side. The kid craned his neck up and blinked at him.

"Her highness Tomoyo-hime has been invited to tea with his highness King Ashura... She sent me for you..."

The ninja groaned and pushed his way into the hall, jerking the door closed behind him as he stalked away, only to be stopped by a hesitant voice.

"Kurogane-sama? We need to go _that_ way..."

Kurogane stopped, rolled his shoulders and turned back, moving at his own pace the _correct _direction_. _The page struggled to keep up, taking double steps to keep from falling behind. The larger man refrained from sighing and attempted to slow his pace, feeling a sudden wave of relief from the kid beside him. Then, like he thought he was on some sort of good-graces roll, he spoke.

"My name is Syaoran... I know it must be difficult, what with not everyone having the translation medallions and... not all of them working so well... but if you ever need anything, you can send for me, I'm always around."

There were several beats of silence before Kurogane, never particularly good with expressing gratitude, released an unintelligible but agreeable grunt. After all, he was somewhat preoccupied with thoughts of murky brown tea doctored with unreasonable amounts of sugar and 'cream'. He grimaced at the thought and Syaoran inclined his head.

"Is something wrong, Kurogane-sama?"

"Why is everything so God damn sweet here?"

Syaoran shrugged, not seeming too surprised.

"The culture, the ingredients available... It's very different form Nihon, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"If I were _you_," the kid spoke slowly, carefully, "I would stick to strait black tea and square biscuits; they're usually the plains ones, the round ones are usually frosted... Any of the pastries would be too sweet or too rich... might upset your stomach."

They kept walking, the only sound coming from their shoes clicking against the hard floor and echoing through the cavernous halls. After a minute though, Kurogane spoke.

"... Thanks."

"You're welcome."

}{

As it turned out, tea was to be taken in one of the king's personal rooms, a parlor of sorts. A pair of guards stood at the double doors and stopped them before they entered, casting dubious glances at Kurogane and his sword. They spoke quietly to Syaoran, gesturing to the weapon pointedly.

The ninja scowled; the sword would not come off. It was Ginryū, his father's sword or at least a replica; he didn't care if he caused an international incident, unless Tomoyo herself told him to leave it, he wouldn't.

But, after much insistence on Syaoran's part, the men hesitantly parted and opened the door for the pair of them, ushering them inside.

Stepping from the hall into the King's chambers was like stepping from day to night. Gone was the constant stuffy humidity of the castle, replaced with an unmistakable chill that Kurogane wouldn't have thought possible, having spent the previous night on the _roof_ just to get out of the heat.

The lighting was different as well; in the rest of the palace, high windows let in masses of sun, bleaching it until it was white, anemic and far too bright. In Ashura's chambers though the curtains were drawn; the edges of the velvet glowed with captured sun but none seeped past. It wasn't dark, but the light was thin and grey, cold as the air. The room seemed large and, despite it's furniture and occupants, empty.

"We have another guest I see?"

It took Kurogane a moment to realize the king was addressing him in his own language, silver medallion rolling back and forth along his pale knuckles.

And then, of course, he noticed Fai, sitting on the floor with his head in his king's lap, staring calmly up at him while the pale fingers of Ashura's free hand combed through his fair hair. He didn't look at all surprised to see him... he looked _almost_ pleased, his smile flickering between true and false.

"Kurogane-san," Tomoyo-hime looked over the shoulder of her chair and nodded, smile serene. "Please, join us."

The ninja nodded, absent minded towards his princess as he kept eye-contact with Fai. The man was still as a cat.

Silent, Kurogane stalked forward, bowing slightly as was required before taking the plush seat beside his princess that the king gestured to, not breaking the blonde's gaze once.

Fai in turn smiled coyly and turned that smile into Ashura's knee.

"Kurogane-san," Their host smiled, warm, inviting, "I thought since you are head of Tomoyo-hime's guard it might be appropriate to invite you. Please, have something to drink."

When Kurogane didn't move Tomoyo nudged him pointedly, smiling gently. The ninja suppressed a sigh and reached for the sterling pot on the center of the table between them, surrounded by various platters of food.

But as he made to grab it Fai shifted suddenly, pulling away from Ashura and closer to the table. The king looked down but didn't protest, moving back into whatever conversation he'd been having with Tomoyo-hime.

Blue eyes bored up at him, unblinking as Fai deftly poured steaming tea into a china cup. When he set the cup down it didn't so much as clink. He touched the sugar bowl, eyeing the ninja questioningly. Kurogane shook his head instantly, maybe a little too quick.

Fai lifted the lid of the small bowl and again Kurogane declined silently.

And then, for the first time that Kurogane had witnessed in front of the king, the perfect china doll's expression changed; a slow smirk teased at the edge of his smile and his eyes narrowed. He set the lid silently down on the tray and ignored the sugar tongs, pinching a cube between his thumb and forefinger.

Kurogane could feel the heat rising in his neck. What the hell did the moron think he was doing?

He mouthed 'no' once more and the smirk widened into a full blown grin. The sugar moved over his cup and he glared.

Suddenly, Fai blinked, seemingly confused. He screwed up his face and shook his head, mouthing back to him, questioning.

_'No?'_

Finally, Kurogane rolled his eyes.

_'No.'_

He answered and Fai either didn't realize what he meant, or didn't care. The wicked grin returned tenfold and he dropped the cube in with a _plop!_

"WHAT THE-"

_"Kurogane!"_

Tomoyo-hime snapped, turning to him.

"Is there a _problem_?"

He glanced from his princess, to the king, to the idiot, who now had innocence ingrained into his features like he didn't know the meaning of the word 'bastard'; there was no point.

"No..." he ground out, glancing away, "Sorry..."

The king raised an eyebrow, expression caught somewhere between amused and annoyed. Kurogane watched the muscle tension rise in his hand; he wanted to reach for Fai.

But with barely a breath of pause Tomoyo-hime continued on with whatever she had been saying before his outburst, something about Amaterasu wanting to import champagne from France though magical ports. The ninja was uninterested; he was caught in the most confusing staring match he'd ever taken part of. He had a powerful scowl in place, the type that _should_ have reduced the blonde to a nervous, babbling mess the way it did with Syaoran the owl. Instead, the more he scowled, the more the idiot seemed to smile and not just his normal smile, the thin veil for boredom or annoyance that he so often wore, but a truly _happy_ expression. The blonde was glowing, _beaming_, and it was all directed at him.

So when Fai, still smiling but eyebrows arched in question offered him his slightly sugared tea, he accepted in with both hands, feeling cool slim fingers under his own for just an instant before Fai withdrew his hands, placing them back in his lap with a smile that held all the mischief in the world.

_And that was almost as good as the happiness._

**ありがとう,**

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	8. Raise It Up! Raise it Up!

**Summery:**

Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet.

**Chapter: **Raise it up! Raise it up!

**Warnings: **Sexual content, strong language

**AN: ** Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and all the reviews! This chapter is from Fai's POV so I hope you all enjoy^^ Did I mention I hate Ashura?

**Please review and enjoy~**

_You have to get out of there or you think you might die._

_No, you _know_ you _won't _die. If there was even a chance you might die you would happily endure the ice draped over your body, the grimy, sore feeling of your skin, the aching memory of him with you, on you, in you, if only you could have a chance at death afterword. _

_But you know you won't and anyway you can't because you made a promise and if you die now you can't keep it and what is the point of a promise you give up on keeping?_

_His breath is cold on the back of your neck and the feel of his kiss, his bite, there on the thin skin over your pulse sparks through your mind _and you have to get out.

_The others have their own apartments, a retreat from their king; you do not and you have far more to retreat from. He keeps you with him always; you can't leave his chambers without him, there are guards at the door._

_The curtains hang lifeless and through them you can see a slice of sky. You see stars. You see _Bliznetsy _and your gut clenches._

_When you shift his hold on you tightens but you've played this game before; you relax all your muscles, fight the shiver that's working it's way through you and go limp. When his grip on your slackens you slip out quickly, silently. _

_The robe you wore from the baths is pooled on the floor and you snatch it up, pulling it around yourself and tying it around your waist. You've lost weight again you realize; your stomach feels painfully small and yet you have no desire to eat. _

_The window creaks when you force it open and you whirl to face the bed. Your King sleeps, undisturbed. _

_You've done this before, you know it's possible. You were too scared to try it at first but months after the first night you realized that there was nothing so troubling in his life that his sleep would be anything less than deep, even as your own mind raced and wandered, keeping you up for nights at a time._

_Out the window, onto the ledge, onto the roof. The air is amazing, the breeze soft and warm on your chilled skin. _

_No._

_No no no._

_He's a guard, must be._

_He's going to drag you in and throw you before him, tell him where he found you and what you were doing and you won't understand a word of it and-_

_No._

_He's not._

_He's not a guard._

_At least, not a French guard._

_He's the foreigner, you've seen him before. You've seen him in court, standing over the princess with the amethyst eyes and kind gaze. He's from one of the oriental nations near your home, not China, not Korea..._

_Nihon._

_He wasn't expecting you, you can tell. His expression is very open, he makes no effort to hide it, though it changes faster than you can read it._

_Surprised_

_Confused_

_Relaxed._

_You stare at each other for more than a few minutes and during that time you feel him looking at you, _really_ looking at you and it startles you because no one has done that in a very long time._

_He isn't looking at you the way Ashura does or the men of his court... he's looking... you can't understand it. It's like you're a book and he's reading you and you bristle at that. You snap at him, as effectively as you can in a language that still trips off your tongue and he doesn't so much as blink, doesn't show a lick of defensiveness. He calmly responds in his own language, not even making an effort to accommodate you with your language and you automatically like him for that. You respond, some tripe, he raises his voice in annoyance and you just _know_ he's telling you he doesn't speak your language. You want to keep talking though._

_Sometime after you settle beside him you feel his eyes on you again, that feeling of being read washes over you and you want to scream because you were so happy just to be in the presence of another human being, _why_ did he have to go and try to figure you out?_

_So you turn to him, thinking that this brazen searching of your soul will stop if he knows you caught him. _

_But he doesn't even attempt to hide his gaze, looks completely unashamed. When he looks away you suspect it's not because he felt he'd done something wrong, but because he realized you were displeased. _

_But you aren't displeased in the way he thought. His eyes held attraction, but not lust, you know that. He may not be ashamed of his gaze, but he's taking no liberties with you._

_When you speak it's for no reason other than you want to. Over time his responses become slightly less gruff, though not by much. You quickly realize that that's just the way he is, but you also sense the good in him; he is all bark and no bite. He might yell, but you don't think he'll hit you. Still, you keep your distance; a swollen cheek would be difficult to hide._

_His presence is steady, solid, calming. He is a rock, unmovable. You are a feather, always have been; your course is easily altered by the elements around you. _

_His presence seems to ground you though, anchor you to him. It's a good feeling. You're asleep before you can even think of the sun._

_When he wakes you he may as well have slapped you across the face; you can't help the instant panic that swells in your throat. for a terrible moment you think you're going to be sick. He's staring at you like you've gone insane and maybe you have, maybe you've lost your mind and just haven't noticed yet. Maybe you're crazy and you're imagining all of this. _

_But you're not and the lines on your back are beginning to ache with the rising of the sun and he asks you something, roughly, in the sharp language of his and you can feel his concern and you want to let him know you're okay so you do it the only way you know how. _

_You feel him tense when you kiss him but you don't care; his skin is warm and spicy under your mouth and he doesn't push you away so you milk it for a few seconds longer than you normally would, thank him as eloquently as you can in the language that is not yours, then flip yourself back onto the window ledge and into the Kings chambers before he can respond._

**ありがとう,**

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	9. It's Not Enough

**Summery:**

Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet.

**Chapter: **It's not enough...

**Warnings: **Sexual content, strong language

**AN: ** Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and all the reviews! Hmmm... not my fave chapter at all... I just wasn't excited about it for some reason... next is Fai's point of view again so can't wait to show you guys ^^- I feel I get a bit repetitive with my descriptions, but I also feel like I need to drive certain points home

**Please review and enjoy~**

Kurogane held the cup by it's uselessly small handle, letting the steam curl up towards his chin and mouth. The chill in the air was beginning to bother him, even with the extra layer of his chest plate which he refused to remove except in sleep. He could only imagine what it felt like to Fai, dressed in a light, open collared tunic and thin trousers. His feet were bare, tucked up beneath him as he leaned against the bottom of his Kings chair.

He didn't seem cold in the least, just intense. The blonde was staring him down, blue eyes blazing like twin stars.

Ashura either didn't notice or didn't care. He kept his hand steady in Fai's hair as he spoke to Tomoyo-hime, a habit that was beginning to grate on the ninja.

It was the constant show of possession, the need to be in contact with the blonde, the need for Fai to be tethered to him. Fai seemed oblivious to it but he was probably well used to it, ever present as he was. He didn't flinch, didn't pull away, just smiled emptily, bored.

Except in that particular moment, in which he seemed intent on making Kurogane want to crawl of his skin. He wondered if maybe he _had_ felt him reading his aura and this was revenge? But it wasn't _unpleasant_, just confusing. He didn't _want_ to look away and yet, even though he knew no one was watching, he felt he should. It felt private, _intimate _somehow.

The hour passed with Fai barely moving; he didn't eat, didn't drink, and the king didn't offer him anything the way he had before. Kurogane caught himself watching his chest, occasionally wondering if the blonde had actually stopped breathing. He hadn't. He even stood with Ashura as Tomoyo-hime rose to leave. She thanked the King as she left, then paused at Fai, whose face was no doubt familiar to her as well.

"And it was so lovely to finally meet you..."

"Fai," Ashura filled in, touching Fai's shoulder lightly. He smiled and bowed, barely sparing her a glance away from Kurogane. "He is honored to meet you as well," The King continued, "Unfortunately though, my Fai is mute."

"Oh," Tomoyo nodded sympathetically. "Lovely either way."

Mute.

Fai was _mute_.

He knew for a fact that that was a complete load of horse shit and was sorely tempted to say so. He was stopped though by the sudden pleading panic that had poured into Fai's gaze.

In Nihon he had seen things like this; land barons and lords called to the palace on business would come towing concubines, pathetic creatures, with their eyes glued to the ground, to submissive to speak to even the servants. Their master's passed them off as mute, shy and about a hundred other excuses covering for the fact that they were abused or threatened into silence. Most wouldn't speak even if given the chance.

But that wasn't Fai; not just because he wasn't mute but because that wasn't his temperament. Fai's will was evident, if only you looked closely. Even if he tried to hide it himself, the warrior could see it in him. He could see it then, as the blonde bit his lip and visibly struggled to stay quiet. Fai was far from mute and Kurogane didn't think his act was at all believable. He didn't seem docile, he seemed _tamed._ No matter how relaxed he appeared, there was always a certain tense in his muscles, a tense that showed he was ready to dart at any moment.

But more than his muscles, his _eyes_, downcast or no, held the truth. They held the flame of something _feral._

**ありがとう,**

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	10. Raise it Up Raise it Up!

**Summery:**

Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet.

**Chapter: **Raise it up! Raise it up!

**Warnings: **Sexual content, strong language

**AN: ** Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and all the reviews! I got my first ever review from someone without an account for the last chapter, from someone named Shane, so thank you very much shane, I hope you enjoy this chapter too^^ I actually like this chapter myself sooo... ^^-

**Please review and enjoy~**

_He strides into the room and you nearly choke, but not from surprise._

_It's a feeling, the feeling you get form this man, the one you had just before you kissed him. It feels like your stomach is falling but your heart is climbing into your throat and all the blood in your body has just rushed to your face. You feel like it should be unpleasant but... When he looks at you with those red-wine eyes, that square jaw, broad shoulders, mocha skin, _**_good Lord_**,_ you're on fire and you just want to burn, even as icy fingers touch your cheek._

_He recognizes you and some how, even though he _**_should_**_, it's exciting. You wonder if he's thought about you. You wonder why you care._

_Actually, he's paying _**_a lot_**_ of attention to you but Ashura's not watching, not really, so you go ahead and pay it right back, liking the weight of his gaze when it's not so piercing, so analyzing, when he's just watching and doesn't even seem to realize. It's like sitting in the sun, a pleasure you haven't had in far to long. You'll gladly give up any hope of the sun if it means you could have _this_ instead._

_When your king offers him tea you know it's a bad idea, _**_know_**_ it, but you have to do it. You don't know why, but you have to. Ashura won't like it but he won't stop you, won't say anything until later. He has his 'kindly' reputation to uphold and uphold it he will, even if it means letting you serve another, if only in the service of tea._

_He doesn't look away as you pitch forward, embarrassingly ungraceful, and you wonder what you look like to him; a servant? A captive? A whore?_

_Your guess is the latter but it's too late for 've poured his tea and you're reaching for the sugar when he stops you, silently._

**_Hmmm..._**

_You've never met anyone who wouldn't take at least one lump in their tea. You yourself have always been partial to sweet things and Ashura you know takes two lumps and enough cream to turn it pale. _

_But the man is so _**_urgent_** _in his denial that you have to tease him, just a little, just to see how he reacts._

_To his credit, he fights it, his internal battle clearly visible on his face while he silently rages at you. In the end though, his temper does get the better of him._

_But you're not disappointed, you're pleased. Why?_

_Because he's honest, because he isn't so caught up in etiquette that he'll allow himself to be walked on. _

_Mostly though, because even when he lost his temper, even when he yelled, his hand didn't so much as _**_twitch_**; _hitting you never even crossed his mind and that, you think, is the root of it._

**_Your free-falling stomach_**

**_Your rising heart_**

**_Your flaming cheeks_**

_When Ashura passes you off as _'**_mute_**',_ something you only understand because of the little silver medallion balanced on his knuckles, you cringe; not just because it's only a cover for the fact that the king has done _**_everything_**_ in his power to keep you from learning the language, but because Kurogane knows that's not true. You know with sudden certainty that the indelicacy you so admire in him is going to reveal you, be your undoing. _

_Except it isn't. He looks to _**_you_**_, sees your horror and _**_respects_**_ it. He keeps quiet. he doesn't look pleased, but he doesn't say a word. _

_He is Ashura's exact opposite you realize; cold in public, warm in private, openly aggressive, secretly _

**_kind_**_._

_You don't fear him, though he's quick to snap, intimidating, because what you feel from him, more than violence or aggression, is _**_protectiveness_**.

_A warm, strong, desire to protect._

_And even though it's too late for you, even though nothing can save you now_

**_It feels wonderful. _**

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	11. Here I Am

**Summary:**

Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet.

**Chapter: **Here I am

**Warnings: **Sexual content, strong language

**AN: ** Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and all the reviews! Big giant thank you to _P__rofound Yaoi, _who pointed out my ridiculous typo that has been present in every chapter up until now, not sure how I missed it^^' Also, humongous thank you to _TokyoBlackbird_ (who is allowed to be lazy) for reviewing every single chapter and still managing to write her own fabulous story! And, finally, a sparkly, glitter encrusted thank you to _shizu2, _for the wonderful review and for helping me with my history (because even though it's a fiction and I'm changing some things on purpose, there are other things I'd like to keep the same^^' ) Without her, you would not have this chapter today!

Also, quick note, I am aware that in order to shoe a horse, you must fit and re-fit the shoe, heating it and shaping it. Syaoran is not a farrier, he's doesn't know these things, please direct all complaints to HIM lol.

**Please review and enjoy~**

Maybe it was the kids advice before dinner- eat the chicken, not the skin, don't _touch _cream-of-_anything_- or maybe he was just exhausted, but either way, when he laid down, Kurogane knew that he would sleep. He didn't care how awkwardly constructed his bed was, only that it was soft. He'd never bothered closing the window and a warm breeze drifted through the room, carrying with it the scent of lavender which, were a knife pressed to his throat, he would have grudgingly admitted to liking.

Fai had been conspicuously absent at dinner, an affair that went on an hour longer than necessary. Usually he could be found at Ashura's left hand, smiling emptily and picking at his food. That night the space had been filled by one of the sultry, over-stated harlots that were supposed to be his equivalent. Even Ashura didn't seem interested in him, instead choosing to focus on the conversation of his advisors, all but ignoring him.

It was Fai's physical absence that made his presence in his mind so much stronger and it wasn't just his image; thoughts of his magic still flickered through his mind. He felt the memory of that wintery chill permeate his mind, was beginning to drift off to that familiar scent, then jolted awake with a sudden, almost-epiphany.

What if he had everything wrong? What if Fai was actually charming the king, glamouring him for his own gain? What if that 'feral spark' was actually contempt and that the reason he was thinking about the blonde at all was that he as under his spell too?

And then, as quickly as it had come, the thought passed; he knew far to well that whatever magic Fai possessed laid dormant or at least buried. His magic had nothing to do with this; slowly he relaxed again, easing his eyes closed-

-_and his eyes glow like the moon and they're staring up at you and-_

He rolled over, shaking the dream away-

-_he lets you kiss his mouth, lips plush and warm under yours-_

The dream flitted away from him as he became aware of it; he woke with the realization that the silken skin under his fingers was actually silk sheets. He rolled onto his back with a groan.

_-"Kuro... K-Kurogane"-_

Red eyes darted open, to the side, to the empty bed. He huffed a breath before rolling onto his side, still half asleep, but awake enough to try to banish the dream from his mind.

.

.

.

_It's not a dream, it _**_can't_**_ be a dream because it's too fucking _**_real_**_ the way his blunt nails scratch down your back, the way his throat feels under your lips, the way his pulse jumps for you. _

_Your hand slips down his side, grasps his hip and his skin his so _**_soft_**_ but that's not what's making you heart trip, it's his _**_eyes_**_, his face, his expression. He wants this, wants you, his eyes say it all, half lidded and clouded with lust but reflective like... like a..._

_"Kurogane..."_

_His voice is a whisper and his next words you can't understand but they're not french, not at all. He arches beautifully into you and you slide your hand under his smooth back to support him, straining to hear the words slipping past those lips but you can't understand. _

_His breath comes harder as you tangle your fingers through silk hair, cradle his face in your palm, kiss the words away. His slim arms wrap around your neck, pull you closer, _**_deeper_**_, into the heat of him. He's saying your name again, pleading for something. His hips rise to meet yours and you run you hand up his leg, then lift it to drape over your waist. He tilts his head back, bares his neck, mewls when you nip the skin there._

_And then he looks at you again,_

_eyes wide_

_lips swollen_

_gasping_

_trembling _

_And you're _**_gone_**_._

_._

_._

_._

The ninja jolted awake, damp with sweat and tangled in his own bedsheets, bed empty aside from himself. He slapped his hand down on the bare space beside him and growled in unexpected frustration, turning his head into the pillow.

"... Fucking _dream_..."

}{

The following morning was spent searching, not for the blonde but for the kid. _Syaoran_. He knew he could find Fai where ever the king was but, after his dream, he didn't feel much like watching the man sit and be molested. No, he was after _information_, and the kid was really the only person who could tell him anything.

Eventually he caught the young man hurrying down the hall in the opposite directing, working a pair of heavy leather gloves onto his hands. He barely acknowledged Kurogane, slowing and offering a shallowed bow and harried greeting before continuing past, nearly running smack into a maid with an armful of bedding. The ninja sighed and followed, catching up and matching Syaoran's running pace in easy strides.

"Where are you going?"

"The stables. There's going to be a hunt and his highness King Ashura's horse has lost a shoe. I have to re-shoe it.

"You're a farrier?

"Not... normally, no. But the royal farrier is on leave with family so... I'm filling in."

He couldn't help but like the kids attitude; shoeing a horse, especially a large steed, was a daunting task but the kid was obviously determined, he could hear it in his voice.

"Have you ever done it before?"

Syaoran managed to hesitate without breaking stride.

"I know... _how_, but... I've never actually done it, no."

"Then I'd better help you. You might get kicked in the head."

"Thank you Kurogane-san but you don't have to-"

"_You are going to get kicked in the head_."

}{

"Fai?"

The kid repeated, kneeling on the straw covered floor to dig around in a large leather bag. A massive white stallion loomed over him, fidgeting uneasily. Kurogane laid a steady hand on it's flank, patting it still.

"Of course, _everyone_ knows Fai."

"Why?"

The kid shrugged, standing and turning his back on the beast, picking up it's leg and holding it between his knees. The stead sputtered and shook it's head until the ninja stroked his hand down it's fair white mane.

"Well," Syaoran gripped a pair of hoof trimmers and set to work. "He isn't from here and he certainly looks it-"

"Where's he from?"

The kid screwed up his face, pausing to adjust the horse's hoof before continuing.

"I don't... know... I don't think anyone really does."

"...Except for the king, right?"

That _would_ be his luck...

"Not necessarily... I'm not sure even his highness knows exactly where Fai is from..."

"How could he not?

Syaoran retrieved a metal horseshoe from the bag, muttering to himself.

"Normally they have to be fitted on site, but I've never done that... I think it'll be okay if I just use this one... It was fitted before."

Kurogane nodded his head, dismissive.

"I'm sure it's fine, you were saying?"

"Nothing," He positioned the shoe, "It's just, I'm not sure if Ashura knows either."

"Well then how did he get here?"

There was a metallic tap as the kid hesitantly began to hammer the first nail into the horses hoof. He grunted in concentration.

"He came with Lord Rondart... He was part of a troupe of entertainers... dancers and acrobats and magicians I think," Another nail was positioned and pounded, "When the rest left, Fai stayed."

The kid offered a small shrug, as if he was unsure as to why this was. His blush gave him away. The ninja nodded, absently rubbing down the horse's shoulder.

He had always been good with horses; Tomoyo-hime had always said it was because of his presence, heavy and grounded for the most part. It made even the most nervous creature feel secure; they liked having a master after all. He was large enough to keep track of and didn't scurry like the stable boys were apt to, getting behind a horse and startling it by accident. He could calm most any beast and had been known to break horses in a _month,_ while others took two or three. His own horse, a black behemoth nick-named '_Akuma_' by the stable hands, had been giving to him because no other man in the service of the Tsukuyomi would go near it. It had bucked and fought every one of them off except for Kurogane, who simply refused to be dislodged. By the end of the summer the stallion would _fly_, but only for Kurogane; he was the only one who could feed it, rub it down. None of the farriers would get near it without Kurogane holding the reigns; anyone who _did_ ran the risk of broken ribs or, if they happened to be bent over, a concussion.

There was one final _thwack_ before the kid set the animal's hoof down. It let out an irritated snort and stepped back onto it, shifting it's weight back and forth. It didn't seem uncomfortable, only annoyed.

"Are you going to take part in the hunt? It's open to all guests."

The boy stooped to gather his things, putting his head directly in the path of a kick, should he startle the beast. The ninja sighed and yanked him up by his arm, kicking the bag out from behind the horse.

"What are they hunting?"

"Fox."

"To _eat?_"

"No, just for sport."

He shook his head, waving his hand dismissively.

"I hunt demons, not fox."

The kid smiled.

"Understandable... I never really liked the idea of hunting for sport."

Kurogane nodded.

"Does um... does Fai usually hunt with Ashura?"

"No."

It was startling, the bluntness with which he spoke. Even Syaoran seemed slightly surprised by his answer, or maybe just confused as to why it was the answer.

"I've never seen him leave the palace... ever."

He felt his brow crease in confusion.

"Why not?"

A helpless shrug, confused, but not overly concerned.

"I really don't know... He just... _doesn't."_

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	12. A Rabbit Hearted Thing

**Summary:**

Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet.

**Chapter: **A rabbit hearted thing

**Warnings: **Sexual content, strong language

**AN: ** Thank you so much for all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and all the reviews! So many thanks to all the reviews from last chapter, you're all fabulous, I'm sorry I haven't responded or updated in such a long time but I've been insurmountably busy lately! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I'll do my best to respond! Thanks so much for reading!

**Please review and enjoy~**

The memory of his dream still hot in his mind, Kurogane stalked through the halls of Versailles quietly, checking around each corner automatically, staying alert for the small army of attendants that signaled the king was close. He had to find Ashura; if Ashura was out of the rooms, then Fai was probably still there. Come to think of it, the only place he'd ever seen the blonde was at court, the throne room, and on the roof. He'd never seen him trailing after the king through the bright halls, mixed in with the cats that scampered around his feet. Maybe Syaoran was right... he never left...

He froze at the sound of feet approaching along the corridor he was about to turn down. He backed up, ears pricked and watched as the beginnings of the kings's entourage passed; a paige, a few guards, and advisor.

The king himself walked after them, ebony hair pulled back in a loose, low pony tail. He was saying something to the advisor, his tone relaxed and friendly.

Behind him, a troop of young men laughed hurriedly at whatever joke the king had made, walking quickly to keep up and tripping over the half a dozen cats that dodged and wove between their legs. They wore riding gear and boots, some had quivers hung over their shoulders.

There was something off with them; even in the split second before they had passed out of view, Kurogane could tell that even though they had the same minxing, eager-to-please demeanor, there was something more behind it. More than insecurity, _desperation_. Maybe the king's mood had soured. Maybe they were afraid of being thrown out. He'd heard of that; concubines and courtiers that had lost the king's favor being thrown out of the palace, forced to live as a commoner again. He'd never heard of it in Versailles. In fact, he'd heard the opposite, that Ashura was nothing but gracious towards his many 'attendants'. Then again, he supposed, no one really knew what happened behind closed doors. In a flash, they were gone. Fai wasn't among them.

He waited a moment before stepping carefully out into the hall, glancing in the direction they'd been coming from.

_The king's rooms..._

He recognized the ornate door, as well as the two guards who'd tried to deny him entrance the day before. They glanced at him dubiously and he rolled his eyes, retreating back to where he came from. Walking through the front was out.

Kurogane believed in using the skills you had at your disposal. His skills included scaling walls, creeping along the edges of roofs and slipping through windows. They did not include explaining to a pair of under-qualified guards why he should be allowed into the king's chambers without the conversation ending in violence, a call for more guards, a call to Tomoyo-hime and possible expulsion from the country.

He realized that being _caught _would have much the same consequences, but he didn't intend to get caught; there was no one around and apparently France, lacking an abundance of ninja, felt no need to post guards along the roof. That, he thought, was essentially asking for it.

In minutes he was up on the roof of the palace of Versailles, a black smudge in broad daylight, trying to remember which window he was sitting over when Fai made his appearance. He was positive he had come from the king's chambers and positive that he was there now.

Guards and soldiers patrolled the grounds; he could see them from his standpoint, small and insignificant. He was careful, lest one should decide to look up at him, keeping far enough from the edge that he could and flatten himself and become essentially invisible. He crawled carefully, slowly, always checking the ground.

When at last he reached his window he spent upwards of ten minutes waiting for the right conditions, knowing all too well that even if there were only a few guards and soldiers in the yard, even if they weren't looking in his direction when he began his quick decent onto the ledge, if he wasn't as fast as he could be, as fast as his _father_ taught him to be, he would be caught.

Which gave him pause for a moment, _just_ a moment, because what exactly was it he was after that was worth risking Nihon's relationship with France and it's king? What did he _want_ from the blonde? _Sex_?

He didn't think so... If he was so desperate for relief, logic would dictate that he head into town and find the closest brothel. The language barrier wouldn't have been a problem; the Masters and Madams _always _knew what you wanted and would overcharge you whether you were from their country or not.

He didn't want that, nor did he think he'd get it if he did. Fai just didn't seem the type...

No, there was something else, something he didn't understand, something he couldn't name. Something about the blonde himself had invaded his dreams, was invading his subconscious, was driving him to do asinine things such as _this_. He couldn't recall anyone ever dominating his thoughts to this extent; every event, everything he experienced at the castle led to thoughts of the blonde, where he was, how it affected him, what he might _think_. He knew he hadn't ever had a conversation with Fai, one where they understood more than each other's gestures, and yet he thought he should have had a better understanding of how he thought and felt. Still, the man was a mystery. Maybe that was it; maybe he just wanted to _know_.

It took less than a minute for him to come to that conclusion, however tentative, before he swung himself down onto the window ledge and quickly rattled the window, jiggling the latch loose. One solid tap and it swung open, thumping dully into the heavy drapes. Without a glance backwards he pushed forward and rolled inside, landing in a low crouch, glancing around for guards, which, of course, were stationed only just outside the door.

It was chilled and cavernous, like the inside of a sea cave that stayed cool even in the heat of midday. It was dark as well, the heavy velvet of the curtains keeping out the light of day. The silence was deafening and he wondered if perhaps he was wrong and Fai wasn't there after all.

But then again, he was still flush with the floor and could only see the bedskirt of a large bed, twice the size of the one in his room, the blankets uneven and hanging over the edge.

He took a slow, even breath before rising, standing without a sound. He didn't breath again for seconds, agonizing seconds, while he tried to determine if the figure on the bed was asleep or playing at it.

Fai was stretched out, draped like a cat over a mountain of ornate pillows. He was, as far as Kurogane could tell, _naked_, a think sheet pulled up to his hips, in serious danger of slipping. One hand rested delicately on his belly, the other was tangled in his hair. His breathing was shallow, not the even breaths of someone in a deep sleep but the wane breathing of a nap. His eyes flickered beneath his pale lids. He shifted slightly to the side and the ninja sucked in a breath; he'd be awake in minutes, _seconds_ if he wasn't careful. Why the _hell_ was he in here, what was he going to _say_, maybe he could slip out before-

He couldn't remember _seeing_ Fai open his eyes, he was just suddenly aware of his gaze, sapphire eyes half lidded and sleepy.

He didn't seem alarmed or upset; at the very most he was confused. Other than that, his expression was shuttered, unreadable; a flicker of happiness appeared and vanished with the blink of an eye. A flash of unease was sucked into the black hole of his expression. His breathing stopped, then picked up, faster before calming. Kurogane had yet to release his own breath. They stared.

Fai was the first to speak, his words slow and halting. They weren't angry or annoyed, but clearly questioning. There was the slightest hint of concern and the blonde quickly drew his legs together, tugging his sheet higher. Not fearful but cautious. Kurogane held up his hands, as disarming as he could be.

"I'm not... I don't know what I'm doing in here either..."

He must have looked as clueless as he felt because a slow, soft, slightly _rueful_ smile appeared on Fai's face as lazily stretched his arms over his head.

"Oh... tu voulais venir me voir... C'est... douce. Très stupide, mais doux..."

There was something in his voice like pity and reflexively Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna get caught."

It was instantaneous, the way the blonde relaxed, that made Kurogane wonder if maybe he _could_ speak Nihongo. But then, maybe he was just feeding off of his self assurance, the way the horses did. He shook his head at his own comparison and refocused on Fai, who was blinked up at him expectantly. Kurogane raised his eyebrows and pointedly glanced down, then back.

"You wanna get dressed maybe?"

Seeming to suddenly remember his own nakedness, Fai let out a childish giggle and twirled his finger in the air until the ninja turned around. He heard the rustle of cloth, the cinch of a belt and then Fai was babbling away again, moving past him to a table by the door. He retrieved a platter with a teapot and an assortment of sweets before carrying it back to the bed and sitting, settling it beside himself before gesturing for Kurogane to sit as well. The ninja hesitated before Fai patted the bed more forcefully, rolling his eyes, teasing him in that language that _wasn't_ French. The ninja sat heavily and cringed as the ceramic pot rattled, saved by Fai's deft snatch of the handle.

He picked up one of the downturned cups and filled it, no fussing with sugar or cream, then handed it to him. Kurogane accepted it with a nod of thanks and took a gulp. It was hot, like it hadn't been sitting out long. He'd just missed the servant who'd brought it, a servant who was apparently accustomed to Fai's sleeping well into the afternoon. They also seemed to know of his taste for sweets; it was the breakfast of a child, complete with cake. Fai took a dollop of frosting onto the tip of his finger and stuck it in his mouth, making an exaggerated noise of approval. Once again, the ninja rolled his eyes, which earned him a laugh.

The warrior couldn't say how long they sat like, watching Fai eat his breakfast and accepting only the strawberries he was passed, unintentionally amusing Fai with his penchant for the bitter greens. The blonde bit off the sweet berries and passed him the tops, which Kurogane ate silently, always studying his companion.

Conversation was present, though it was mostly Fai's endless stream of thoughts in that language that wasn't French, none of which Kurogane could make out. He listened though. It was good to hear him speak, good to hear him happy.

After maybe an hour, when the tray was empty and the teapot dry, Kurogane rose and crossed to the window.

"It's too damn dark in here, why the hell do you always have the drapes drawn."

He grasped the curtain, was ready to tug it open when Fai appeared at his side, shaking his head and touching his hand.

"Non, non... vous ne voulez pas le faire..."

The ease he had exuded seconds ago was gone and so was that strange language. Stress made him revert too his awkward, incorrect French.

_Why doesn't he want the window open..?_

Kurogane watched him for a second and, thinking the blonde was overreacting, shook him off and made to open it once more.

Suddenly, without warning, Fai surged forward, pressing against the ninja's chest, looking up at him with hooded eyes and parted lips. His hands rested lightly on Kurogane's shoulders and, without thinking, he brought his own hands up to grasp the blonde's waist.

The kiss was harsh, with no small amount of desperation. He was aware the Fai was up on his toes to reach him and he naturally lifted him higher, holding his weightless frame on his hip with one arm curled under his rear, grasping at his thigh on the far side. Fai was now higher than him, his hair spilling down onto his face as he pulled away and moved back in, kissing him once more. He seemed surprised, at himself or Kurogane, the ninja wasn't sure.

When Fai subsided he stared down at him, eyes wide and _blue _with that glow in the dark quality Kurogane still hadn't figured out. His cheeks were as pink as his lips, his fingertips digging into his Kurogane shoulders.

He wanted to kiss him again; the urge was as sudden as the kiss had been and he lowered Fai to the floor, backing him up to the wall and dipping down, pressing his lips to the smaller's gently but insistently.

It lasted only an instant before he felt Fai gasp into his mouth and jerk backwards, managing to smack his head into the wall. The ninja pulled away, holding out his hands, not sure of what to do. Silver-blonde hair hung down, hiding Fai's face. he mumbled something remotely apologetic and Kurogane screwed up his face.

"What's wrong?"

"J'ai besoin de vous quitter... J'ai fait quelque chose de mauvais..."

"I don't-"

Fai turned quickly and walked away, crossing back to the bed and all but falling onto it, curled on his side like a child sent to their room.

Accept this seemed to be a self imposed timeout for reasons unknown. He wondered if the blonde was punishing himself for being unfaithful to his king. Maybe he feared punishment and simply wanted to stop before anything _started_. Maybe he'd kissed him just to see if he _wanted_ to start something and had decided he didn't.

Whatever the reason, he'd made it clear he didn't want that. Kurogane didn't need to be told twice. He left through the window, making sure to close the draped behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>ありがとう,<strong>

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


	13. Frozen In The Headlights

**Summary:**

Inspired by Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence And The Machine. Kurogane accompanies Tomoyo-hime on a trip to a foreign country where cats roam the palace and the magic isn't what it seems. Fai is a mystery, beholden to the king for reasons he won't explain and bound by something he won't reveal. He's secretive, standoffish, infuriating, trapped and Kurogane can't help but like him, even if he's not sure he's heard a single true word from him yet.

**Chapter: **Frozen in the headlights

**Warnings: **Sexual content, strong language

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait... so busy...

**Please review and enjoy~**

_You feel him in the room before you open your eyes. You don't know _who_ it is, but you know it's the heavy presence of a man that stands over you and it's _not _Ashura; your back is calm, not tingly and chilled. All you can think is '_please, please, just go away, whoever you are, attendant or whore just leave and let me be...'. _You haven't slept in days and you haven't slept this deeply in _ages_. You would sell your soul to return to the rich creaminess of unconsciousness, but then, you suppose you have no soul to sell._

_But then something occurs to you, something stupid, silly, a child's fairy tale thought. For a second you feel your eyes squeeze tight shut and you realize you're wishing, wishing for something stupid, silly and _dangerous.

_And of course, after years of wishing the right wishes, your stupid, silly, dangerous, _selfish_ wish comes true and _he_'s standing over you._

_His blood, no, ruby, no, garnet, no, _wine_ red eyes are boring down on you, fixed in the sort of horror one usually sees only at court; the horror of 'What have I done?'. The horror that comes just after one has stepped too far over the line to step back without paying a toll._

_You, because you are simply _unable_ to cross the line in your current state, have never experienced this horror and you wonder how anyone, much less this warrior, could feel it because of _you_, useless as you are._

_It disappears quickly though and his eyes roam, not lecherously, but in a way that can only be expected. It's a reflex that snaps your legs together, draws your blanket higher before you realize what you're doing._

_He's not offended though, just apologetic and maybe just a little embarrassed. _

_"_Oh you just wanted to come visit me, didn't you? That's sweet... Very stupid, but very sweet..."

_You can feel concern written on your face. No one comes in here when Ashura is out except for the servant who occasionally brings you breakfast. You glance past your large visiter and spot the tray on the table near the entrance of the bedchamber. The entrance to the King's apartments was too far for the guards posted at it to hear anything. Still, you worry._

_But prince charming must have read your expression because he smirks and something in your chest flutters, rises, falls, and ultimately lands in your throat. He doesn't k,now the _meaning _of 'worry', such a mundane emotion could surely never effect someone so strong, so self-assured. He won't get caught, he's too _good_ to get caught. _

_Hs confidence spreads to you like wild fire with the heat of his glance and you're suddenly aware of a grin to match his own plastered across your face, the same place your vapid smile usually sits, lazy, doing nothing good for anyone. _

_This grin isn't lazy, blank, empty; it's _familiar_, something you haven't felt since before you came here, before, when you were sitting out in the ice and snow, breathing the smoke of a fire and feeling the sparks pop against your skin with _him_. You haven't grinned tike this in ages, not since you last used your own magic..._

_He's looking at you expectantly, your chest then back t your face, your chest, back, your chest back. Finally he speak, questioning and a little amused, and you get the hint._

He wants you to get dressed

_Moon and stars above, a man who wants to see you clothed is a gift from the Gods. He turns while you dress and then, not knowing what else to do, you brush past him and retrieve your meal, retreating to the bed and hoping he'll join you, another stupid, silly, dangerous wish that comes true, as wishes regarding _Kurogane_ tend to. _

_You don't even tease him with his tea because you couldn't stand for him to leave now. He eats the bitters of the berry, just like someone else you know, and even though your heart aches to think of it, it ached more when you had to look at them set on the side of your plate, untouched. It's lovely to have someone to pass the greens to again._

_He doesn't know what to do with you; you can see it in his face, his confusion at his own presence. You just smile; at least he's here._

_But then he's standing, looking around, something like annoyance etched into his angular face. Not at _you.._. it's like... he's annoyed at the _air_..._

_The light._

Oh no, oh no no no no no no-

_He's crossing to the window and you're one step after him, trying to come up with something _anything_ to stall, distract, stop him._

_Your hand flashes out and you clutch his bare forearm, fully aware that this is the first time in a _long_ time that you've voluntarily touched someone. There are sparks popping under your palm and you wish you could pay more attention to them but you have to come up with _something _to say before those curtains part._

_"Oh no... you don't want to do that..."_

_You realize it doesn't matter that you're unsure of your words because he understands even less of the language than you do, but it's still infuriating, your inability to communicate. _

_He shakes you off with that smirk he gave you before and his confidence hits you again, hard. It's not the confidence to let him do as _he_ pleases though, it's the confidence to stop him and do as you please._

_You can't recall ever pushing yourself on someone like this; if anything, you pushed people off of you. But he accepts you into his hold quite quickly and you feel his fingertips pressing into your bruised, abused hips; it should hurt, but it doesn't._

_The kiss is more gentle than you're used to and you're surprised; you thought he'd be more rough, as seemed to be his nature. Then you blush, realizing you _have_ thought of this before._

_It's another surprise when he lifts you, holds you closer. It's gentle as well, but his grip is strong and purposeful; he knows where he wants you._

_His eyes blaze as you break away, out of breath, nose to nose._

_Already you can feel the acid burn of guilt in your stomach; you've used your body to get what you want yet _again._Your body, his name, his personality. Maybe you can even call it his body too; what's the difference anymore? You might be the only one who knows. _

_You're also putting this man, this man who watches you with curiosity and ate your strawberry bitters and kissed you gently... you're putting him in danger._

_And he _is_ in danger, horrible danger._

_If Ashura found out..._

_Moon and stars above if Ashura found out..._

_The nausea hits you like a brick; you feel the tears prick in your eyes at the very thought._

_He's kissing you again and you can't remember when he started and you can't remember the king's schedule or what time it is or if he'll be back soon. You're breathing is too fast, like you just can't get enough air and you feel light headed. You wrench backwards without meaning to; your body took over while your mind stuttered and made the decision before you could stop it. _

_You can't look at him because you don't want to know what you'll see._

**ありがとう,**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


End file.
